Valentino
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Después de esperar más de 10 años, Kiba toma una decisión radical; aunque no fuera completamente normal que un chico le entregase chocolate a una chica, Kiba intentaría tragarse su orgullo y literalmmente se le confesaria a su primer amor...


—**Valentino—**

—_**Dedicado a Kiba Inuzuka, el santo patrono de los amores no correspondidos—**_

* * *

><p>Pareja: Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga. KibaHina<p>

Género: Romance/Comedia leve/Ficción

Rating: K+

Anime/manga: Naruto

Autor: Naghi-chan.

Autor colaborador: DiZereon de Notas Break y CaraDeMimo (Un solo dueño)

Advertencia: AU, y algunos de los personajes están un poco OCC.

Resumen: Después de esperar más de 10 años, Kiba toma una decisión radical; aunque no fuera completamente normal que un chico le entregase chocolate a una chica, Kiba intentaría tragarse su orgullo y literalmente, le entregaría su corazón a aquella despistada ojiperla, el resultado… ni él mismo lo sabía. Y de como querubín, impaciente por juntar a sus protegidos, decide interceder por ambos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los huso sin fines de lucro y esperando inmensamente que les guste.

* * *

><p>Declaración de Notas Break: A: —Naruto —Los Personaje no me pertenecen, son propiedad del AnimeManga Naruto-Naruto Shippuden y a su respectivo creador-Masashi Kishimoto-yo solo los tomo prestado sin ningún fin de lucro, _**—Valentino—**_No es una creación de mi propia autoría, solo me he puesto en labor de colaborar (a punta de pistola) en el desarrollo del trama a petición de Naghi-sin. "Señora redonda chocolate" es cedida a Naghi bajo el articulo tercero: Regalo de hermanas, firmado bajo un documento de mutuo acuerdo. Ningún chocolate sufrió daños traumatizantes durante la creación de este Fan Fiction. Diabéticos no abstenerse… la dulzura no desborda, o al menos eso quiero creer. XD

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Ámame más! Luego destruye mi orgullo en pedazos y permíteme saborear el gusto de ese placer". <em>

Kamijyou Hiroki/ Junjou Romantica.

* * *

><p>Catorce de febrero… San Valentín… ¿Qué tenía de especial aquella fecha? ¿Acaso era por aquel "tierno" angelito en pañales de nombre Cupido? Lo dudaba, esa fecha era solamente una gran coartada para que la mayoría de las chicas de Japón entregara un chocolate especial al ser al que amaban para de paso confesar sus sentimientos. Gracias a esto en el día blanco (o el mismo día) el chico en cuestión daba su respuesta. Odiaba esa fecha en particular, la escupía al pronunciarlas si era necesario. Claro… este día en particular… un catorce de febrero del año 2012 a las 5:55 A.m. era una excepción...<p>

Él, un moreno de cabellos castaños, ojos oscuros y sonrisa afilada, se encontraba frente a la mesa de la cocina de su casa, cuchillo en mano y mandil de franela a cuadros (usado solo para evitar estropear su uniforme negro, no por que fuera una nena), su cabello sostenido con pinzas, (mas por higiene, no quería que se soltara alguna delicada hebra de su cabeza y terminara en boca de alguien mas), si, repito, frente a una mesa de la cocina de su adorado hogar. Sobre esta, estaba un gran circulo oscuro de aproximadamente treinta cm de diámetro, si, ¡genial! ¡Que era grande aquella figura aparentemente comestible! Empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias sobre el objeto sin atreverse a cortarlo con el cuchillo de caza, si, cuchillo de caza, ¿Ya les había dicho que su madre cazaba con ese cuchillo en particular a cualquier feroz animal que se acercara a su casa?... ¿no? Bueno, ya lo saben, la semana pasada una gallina había perdido un dedo por atreverse a entrar a su patio trasero…

* * *

><p>Regresó el cuchillo al trastero, no cortaría el perfecto círculo con un cuchillo que había amputado más de diez dedos en menos de una semana, si, por que la zorra de la vecina y el lobo de su tío no se habían salvado (si, animales muy feroces). Suspiro. Hana, su hermana mayor (que se había reído hasta el cansancio cuando lo vio con el mandil), le había dado unos Tips para preparar un chocolate casero. (No se rían, que ya se mencionó que solo por hoy no era capaz de escupir esa horrible palabra) pero había olvido el detalle de como darle la forma que el quisiera, así que termino preparando un macizo chocolate oscuro en un refractario redondo, que había permanecido años oculto en la alacena, el chocolate no tuvo mas opción que terminar por ser redondo. Desgracia la del oscuro manjar, se deslizo hasta la baldosa de la cocina donde fue bien venido. Tiro un poco de sus cabellos, no regalaría un chocolate tan redondo. Seria demasiado estúpido, incluso para él.<p>

—Hinata—suspiró—vas a tener que aceptar un chocolate redondo del estúpido perro que te ama—susurro sus palabras enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Si, no había mas manera de que Hinata, su mejor amiga (y eterno amor secreto) recibiera dicho postre. Había pensado en preguntarle a su "sabia hermana mayor" (solo cuando le convenía) como arreglar ese pequeño e insignificante desperfecto que apenas y se notaba (si claro, hasta un ciego podía no verlo, a menos claro que el ciego fuera un ninja de alguna aldea oculta de la hoja de alguna ciudad del fuego), lo había sopesado por treinta largos… segundos, y había llegado a la conclusión de que despertar a su "amada" hermana era misión suicida. No quería morir, no aún y menos siendo virgen a sus diecisiete años de vida.

Se tiró por completo sobre el suelo y el frio tocó su cerebro y su cerebro liberó una onda eléctrica y la onda despertó a sus neuronas.

¡Click!

Se levantó corriendo en busca de la lija de repostería que sabia que su madre había comprado cuando intentó moldear una figura de hielo (fracasando en el acto) la encontró dentro de un trasto de harina.

Volvió su atención al chocolate.

…

El redondo y original chocolate que él, muy inocentemente había hecho.

El chocolate redondo…

Que él hizo…

— ¡Mierda!—se expreso dando un brinco de frustración— ¡Que ya le cogí cariño al puto chocolate!—no podría rasparlo, incluso estaba seguro de que chillaría (contendiéndose un poco) si Hinata le daba una mordida… ¡Es que le había costado tanto!, se peino nuevamente el cabello aflojando las pinzas que habían en el.

—Que opción—mascullo rendido mientras regresaba la lija a su lugar—perfecto chocolate con forma redonda (y plana en dimensión 2D) —le habló a su creación—tendrás hijos—sentenció—haré nuevamente hijos que adornaran tu redonda figura… por favor…—dramatizó—no te ofendas… eres tú, no yo… hay que hacerte mejoras.

— ¡Maldición Kiba!—gritó su hermana desde su habitación de la planta alta— ¡termina el estúpido chocolate y deja de gemir como perro ahogado!

Kiba se quedo de piedra unos segundos, con sus manos hizo un ademan de cierre sobre su boca y continúo la labor: "pariendo chocolates"

* * *

><p>Su mañana había sido ajetreada, la madre "redonda chocolate" había tenido treinta pequeños hijos: corazones, esferas, estrellas, medias lunas, medias anchas, medias gordas, la muy pilla tenia de todos los tamaños y formas.<p>

—Que desvergonzada—gimió mientras envolvía la caja donde había guardado a la gran familia—lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los padres quiso hacerse cargo de esta enorme familia—susurro a la caja ya envuelta con tela de seda negra, cogió su maleta escolar de la repisa de la sala y salió al tatami principal.

— ¡Hana, madre!—grito cantarinamente a sabiendas de que nada malo le pasaría una vez fuera de casa— ¡Akamaru!—completó— ¡Me voy!—se calzó sus pies con las deportivas negras de turno y Salió pitando de su casa.

— ¡Estúpido hijo de mierda!—alcanzo a oír la voz de su madre mientras doblaba por la derecha.

"_Señora redonda chocolate" _cantó Kiba mentalmente _"¿A que tienes un chungo de hijitos? _Río cantarinamente dando una vuelta de bailarina sin preocuparse por que lo viesen _"A puesto que eres una gran madre" _siguió hablándose internamente _"No necesitan un padre, contigo se bastan" _dio otra pirueta y saltó sobre una pequeña roca_ "Mi padre nos abandonó" _paró en seco _"Espere un momento señora redonda chocolate…" _miro la calle con profundidad "_¡Que fue mi madre quien corrió a papá!, y ¡tengo un colmillo que lo demuestra!" _se repitió al recordar el colmillo de su padre que él conservaba guardado dentro de un frasquito, su único y tierno recuerdo _" ¿Quién lo necesita?, nota mental: mandar a hacerle un cordel al colmillo de padre para presumir que era el colmillo de un viejo y ahora extinto lobo"._

Kiba sonrió y siguió su camino a la escuela, paró en seco nuevamente…_ "¡JODER! ¡No podía ser! De tan atento que estaba, recibiendo hijitos de la Señora redonda chocolate, se me ha olvidado como entregárselos a Hinata" _Pensó Kiba tirándose el cabello desesperado, "_No puedo ir y decirle: ¡Hey Hinata! He estado enamorado de ti desde que teníamos a penas 7 años de edad, así que toma a esta enorme familia de chocolates y acéptalo como muestra del inmenso amor que te profeso." _No, eso sería como un acto de suicidio hacia su ego, en primera por que sería el hazme reír de toda la comunidad varonil de la escuela y en segunda… temía de un rechazo de aquella ojiperla, ya se imaginaba la cara de espanto de Hinata al oír aquellas palabras. Siguió caminando como zombi hacia su escuela (no es que fuera de su propiedad, que bien quisiera él que así fuera, así no pasaba de panzazo las materias).

…

Las ideas se formaron en su mente, planas y sin nitidez alguna, no podía simplemente guardar la infantil esperanza de que Hinata aceptara sus sentimientos. No, eso era: ser demasiado ingenuo. Más aun por que: aun guardaba en su mente los intentos desesperados por que Naruto la notase. Y lo que era aun peor que eso: sabía (de antemano) la dura competencia que tenía contra los hermanos Uchiha y el asesor de estos… Hatake Kakashi. Sin duda el peor contrincante era Kakashi, años de experiencia lo respaldaban. Claro, sabia que Dios aun le favorecía un poco, Hinata Hyuuga no repara en los últimos tres y ya parecía estarce rindiendo con Naruto.

—No te olvides de mi—junto sus manos en una plegaria al cielo—espero que me consideres para ella como una mejor opción…

* * *

><p>Su cabello largo y lacio de un negro como el cielo nocturno, se mecía al compas de sus caderas, ajena a lo que su caminar producía en lo los hombres, la chica heredera de la familia Hyuuga caminaba con elegancia involuntaria hacia el aula en el que tomaría su primera clase, su uniforme: de falda tableada negra y camisa marinera blanca con los bordes del mismo color que la falda al igual que su calzado y medias lucia impecable en ella, sus manos ataviadas por lo que parecía un obsequio y su maleta estudiantil.<p>

—Hyuuga-san—escucho la voz de un joven saludarla a su lado, por acto reflejo miro en su dirección y observo a Uchiha Sasuke sonreírle de manera imperceptible.

—Uchiha-san—le devolvió el saludo matutino regalándole una sonrisa— ¿Primera clase? —le pregunto algo sorprendida.

Sasuke sonrió entonces abiertamente, su cabello oscuro dándole junto a su uniforme arreglado de forma rebelde un aspecto fresco y natural.

—Lo has notado entonces—respondió con una inusual alegría pintada en su rostro—el tutor de la clase que impartían para los de curso avanzado—hablo refiriéndose a ella—a sufrido un accidente al caer por las escaleras eléctricas de un centro comercial…

— ¡Oh!—se sorprendió Hinata sin parar de caminar junto al joven Uchiha—debe ser grave—sopesó.

—No del todo—rio bajo—su mujer descubrió que la engañaba, supongo que él profesor agradece que no llevara un arma encima.

Hinata sonrió, imposible lamentar la caída de su maestro y notando la falta de este.

—Entonces…

—Kakashi impartirá sus clases por un tiempo y me ha pedido asistir ya que tengo libre las primeras horas…—ambos pararon delante de la clase 2 –A- Sasuke adelanto su mano libre y abrió la puerta corrediza del aula al tiempo que invitaba a Hinata a pasar primero.

—Gracias Uchiha-san

—No hay de que.

Ambos se acomodaron en los pupitres de al frente. Sasuke saco sus apuntes junto a un lápiz y empezó una tonada que a Hinata le sonó del Álbum Going Under Ground: Listen to the Stereo.

—Me gusta esa canción—hablo distraídamente la joven sacando su libreta.

Sasuke sonrió y decidiendo que no estaría mal mantener un tentempiés de conversación le respondió—deberías escuchar como suena tocado con tres bajos de guitarra—la vio sonreír—tu cara demuestra que piensas que suena genial pero la verdad es todo lo contrario.

Hinata le miro algo sorprendida, ya segura de que era imposible que Sasuke le pudiera leer la mente y que seguramente Kiba tenía la razón con lo de "Eres muy fácil de descifrar" soltó una leve carcajada.

—Es seguro que Uchiha san ya lo intentó junto a Naruto-kun y Sai-san.

Hinata sabia que un pasado ella no hubiera podido mantener una plática con Sasuke Uchiha, la razón era: su aun no erradicada timidez, ahora se presentaba con menos intensidad que en el pasado, donde podía recordar una vez que se desmayó por que el profesor le pidiera responder una suma de tres cifras al pizarrón. Si, difícil de creer que solo al tocar el pizarrón con la tiza blanca acabara desmayada sobre el suelo del aula.

—Lo intentamos y fallamos estrepitosamente—le dijo mientras dramatizaba un golpe al corazón, para toda la escuela era de conocimiento publico que Sasuke Uchiha pertenecía a una banda, que tenia como integrantes a los tres guitarristas ya mencionados, Shikamaru, que muy a su pesar había sido obligado a aprender a tocar la batería por Naruto y Lee era el que fundía como tal, Rock Lee quien se presentaba en el piano y en ocasiones la hacia de DJ. En contadas veces Neji había sido arrastrado por Lee, en su primera presentación con la banda de Sasuke había interpretado una sonata de Beethoven con su violín (el eléctrico) la cual había recibido sin fines de aplausos debido a como fue interpretada al mas puro estilo Rock and Roll.

Hablaron por quince minutos de temas no muy relevantes, el aula se llenó y Kiba no apareció durante las primeras dos clases.

* * *

><p>Kiba estaba en la dirección del centro educativo Konohagakure, la razón era muy simple. Él era Kiba, pero no cualquier Kiba, era Kiba… Inuzuka Kiba. Si no ¿Por qué otra razón estaría en la dirección frente a la directora Tsunade? , bueno pues él no le tenía mucho cariño a la directora, y no, no le regalaría chocolates, tampoco es que la directora le guardase tanto aprecio como para mandarlo a llamar. La única razón yaciente (después de la primera razón) eran que había olvidado los libros y un muy buen samaritano se los había dado a Tsunade-Kaishou, por ende estaba ahí, recibiendo una reprimenda no muy merecida en su opinión.<p>

—Entiendo Kiba que seas algo revoltoso—le hablo la directora de cabello rubio y ojos color café mientras acomodaba debajo de su quijada sus dos manos—pero ese no es motivo para dejar tirados tus libros de camino al colegio.

Kiba rezongo internamente, no tenia forma de explicarse sin dañar su estatus de galán estudiantil. No iba a ir de idiota a decirle a Tsunade _"Un perro me arrebató a la Señora redonda chocolate y decidí que era mas importante el chocolate que mis libros mientras perseguía al animal"…_ no eso no era seguro, además de dañar su estatus la directora lo suspendería inmediatamente.

Así que sin más recibió toda la reprimenda humildemente, cosa que extrañó a la rubia, no es que no le gustase el estado actual del moreno (agradecía profundamente que no le contradijera cada una de sus palabras) si no que no era él mismo, ya investigaría el porqué de su mutismo.

—Bien Kiba, — habló finalmente Tsunade y acomodando unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, agregó— puedes retirarte.

Kiba ya iba saliendo de la oficina cuando Tsunade carraspeó, acto seguido Kiba volteó a ver a la mayor y vio algo que lo puso sumamente nervioso, la directora sonreía de oreja a oreja, y con eso trataba de decirle: _"Ya sé lo que escondes chico", _el saber eso solo logro que el chico apurara su paso, no quería confirmar lo obvio. En cuanto a sus clases… ya había perdido dos, mejor apurarse si no quería que sus demás profesores lo reprendieran como lo hizo la directora, si, y así vería la oportunidad de como darle su chocolate a Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sonó el timbre que indicaba el primer receso haciéndose escuchar por todo el instituto educativo, las aulas fueron vaciándose poco a poco después de la tercera hora de estudio. Kiba tomo sus cosas y reviso que "<em>Señora redonda chocolate" <em>se hallase aun en su maleta escolar. Tomo aire dispuesto a cumplir el plan trazado durante la tercera hora, donde gracias a su (nada emocional) amigo Shino Aburame decidió que seria un buen comienzo con pedirle que comieran juntos a su tímida amiga (por ahora) Hinata.

Salió veloz del aula despidiéndose de su amigo.

—Shino hasta pronto

—Tú puedes Kiba—habló claro y profundo

—Losé—se perdió al dar la vuelta tras la puerta—Shino siempre tan serio—se susurró.

Cerro sus ojos alegre sabiendo cuan rápido seria localizar a Hinata.

— ¡Kiba-kun!

Fue algo tarde, para cuando abrió los ojos después de escuchar esa tierna y dulce voz tan inconfundible había terminado por acabar tumbado sobre la chica a la quien tanto amaba y es que el choque había sido inevitable, Hinata había surgido de la nada como margaritas en la nieve* y sin noción de nada el encontronazo se dio.

— ¡Hinata!, Disculpa, no debiste aparecer así—la reprendió sin pensarlo—pude hacerte daño… espera ¿te he dañado?—aun sobre ella la miro fijamente a los ojos haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara hasta un punto extraordinario, _"—raro en ella" _pensó, puesto que el único que conseguía que ella se pusiera de esa forma era el idiota-no-me-doy-cuenta-que-me-amas-por-que-soy-mas-idiota-de-lo-que-hasta-yo-mismo-creo-Naruto. Si, era una palabra muy larga pero lo cierto es que describía muy bien a ese rubio tonto. Recordando donde se hallaba tumbado (por que casi estaba acostado sobre Hinata) se levantó y le tendió la mano a su "amiga"

Se sacudieron el poco polvo que había sobre la ropa, y sin ser consientes exhalaron a la vez. Ambos se miraron de reojo y se sonrojaron, en el pasillo donde se hallaba, no había siquiera el espíritu de algún muerto renegado de la sociedad. Kiba y Hinata se llamarón por sus nombres a la vez.

—Dime—respondió adelantándose a su amiga y mostrando sus colmillos al sonreír

—Kiba-kun—hablo entonces ella bajando su rostro y mostrándole al nombrado la perspectiva de sus orejas rojas al por mayor—quería… quería… quería saber… si… si quisieras… almorzar con migo.

Algo que no sabía Kiba, y de lo que muy ciertamente se enteraría era que la noche del trece de Febrero del año 2012 Hinata había tomado una decisión.

…

* * *

><p>Se miró en su reflejo, por muy difícil que le resultó había aceptado por fin sus propios sentimientos<em> "Amas a Kiba…" <em>habló consigo misma y se vio un poco… solo un poco tonta _"Y él te ama a ti…" _ la verdad era que si Shino no le hubiera dicho aquello hace un año ella no lo hubiera notado. Kiba cuidaba de ella de forma diferente a como creía _"Gracias Shino-kun por abrirme los ojos" _se dijo sarcástica, su amigo Inuzuka la trataba con dulzura, respeto y trataba por sobre todo que ella misma superara sus propios obstáculos sin mucha ayuda. Lo cierto era que siempre (muy secretamente) había amado esa parte de Kiba, la que la apoyaba incondicionalmente por sobre todo y todos.

Su resolución en ese momento no era que hubiese cambiado de la nada y no es que solo por el hecho de saberse amada por su amigo hubiese cambiado el blanco* de su amor, la realidad era otra, antes ella había aceptado que su (ya no tan eterno amor platónico) amor de niños: Naruto Uzumaki siempre tendría sus sentimientos puestos en Sakura Haruno-una compañera algo ruidosa de generación-sus acciones se lo decían, el como él pasaba de ella se lo había reconfirmado. Descubrió en aquel momento que no le lastimaba ese pensamiento tanto como creyó que lastimaría. Y entonces entendió que no lo amaba ya. Antes de que Shino le dijese el "secreto" de Kiba, ella ya lo miraba de diferente forma. Su contacto le hacia ya cosquillas, sus ojos siempre tan directos con ella la ponían mas nerviosa de lo normal, su sonrisa le parecía atractiva y su risa le llenaba el corazón de sentimientos encontrados, dejándola en ocasiones sin respirar cuando él se despedía de ella con un beso en su mejilla, con mariposas revoleteando en su estomago como una tormenta imparable cuando de la nada la sostenía de la mano para llevarla corriendo hacia algún lugar nuevo que él había encontrado exclusivamente para ella.

Lo verdaderamente increíble era que nuca se cansaba de verlo y admirarlo por su forma de ser, de llevarse de esa forma con ella, sosteniendo firmemente (sin tambalearse ni un momento) los sentimientos que guardaba por ella solo porque la creía enamorada de alguien mas, solo porque la amaba tanto como para quererla ver feliz a costa suya.

Y eso le hería infinitamente. No saber como corresponder los sentimientos de Kiba la herían de forma irreal. Él se creía no amado, y ella era demasiado insegura como para atreverse a decirle un _"Te amo" _sin temor a ser rechazada. Si, por que no estaba al ciento por ciento segura de que Kiba la mirase de la forma en que ella le miraba. En infinitas ocasiones recurría al recuerdo donde Shino le aseguraba que era imposible que Kiba no la amase. Con ese recuerdo venían muchas hermosas memorias y momentos gratos.

Porque lo amaba, porque soportaría el rechazo, porque no podía seguir solo como su amiga, por eso… confesaría su amor en San Valentín* y entregaría por costumbre en fecha un chocolate.

—Me encantaría—le respondió con una sonrisa, la vio brincar ligeramente por la impresión.

Cuando ella levanto su rostro para verlo directamente su garganta se seco y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. La chica se veía dulcemente perfecta y tierna con las mejillas y orejas arreboladas de un intenso rojo. Siempre, siempre, siempre, había considerado a Hinata la joven más bella de todos los mundos conocidos y por conocer. Sus sentimientos, su todo, mirarla sin duda merecía un castigo, y él había sido sentenciado a amarla y quererla hasta la inconciencia.

Inhalo y exhalo en silencio, Hinata le había sonreído de una forma tan intensa que casi creyó que era una muy cruel fantasía. Ella aun le miraba y para cuando hubo notado que lo miraba de manera directa bajó sus ojos lentamente deteniéndose por cosa de dos segundos en sus labios, causando en su persona el revoloteo de polillas (por que no podían ser mariposas) en su estomago.

Comenzaron su camino al patio trasero de la institución. Allí fue cuando notó que Hinata traía consigo dos paquetes, uno tenia pinta de ser un bento y el otro ignoraba lo que fuera.

—Te ayudo—le dijo quitándole el paquete que seria el almuerzo, muy a su pesar había rosado sin querer las manos de Hinata, el acto ocasiono que una corriente humana se deslizara por su pulso hasta su corazón causándole un cese de aire momentáneo, no se disculpo pues no lo sentía en realidad, había sido agradable.

Hinata lo había dejado hacerse con el pequeño paquete, lo dejo adelantarse hasta la sombra de un árbol. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y abrazo el segundo paquete mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de infundirse valor. El roce la había aturdido un momento.

— ¡Hinata!—escuchó su voz alta y aun joven llamarla, apuró su paso hasta él. No le importaría mas nada, su corazón latía solo y exclusivamente por él.

El almuerzo fue lento y divertido, Kiba había procurado por sobre todo mantenerla cómoda con su compañía, lo había logrado por quince minutos, donde habían conversado de sus travesuras infantiles. De Akamaru en un rencuentro con su madre y padre. De la vecina de al lado confundiendo la orientación sexual de su hermana Hana y de como el carácter de Hinata había cambiado gracias aun Shino serio compresivo y un Kiba agradable y revoltoso.

—Te amo—y aquellas palabras no habían salido de la boca de ninguno de los dos, por eso los tomo por sorpresa ver la imponente sombra de Itachi Uchiha cerniéndose sobre ellos y dirigiéndose en palabras a una anonada Hinata Hyuuga.

Plantado ante ellos Uchiha Itachi-soy-un-hombre-y-por-eso- no-me-importa-decir-te-amo, por-que-estoy-seguro-de-mi-orientación-sexual. Los miraba de la forma en que solo él podía hacerlo. Kiba abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, Itachi los tenía bien puestos, si a él siendo Kiba le costaba trabajo declarársele a la ojiperla, viendo que el Uchiha mayor había dicho aquellas palabras sin titubear, no sabía si tenerle respeto u odio. Claro prefería inclinarse más por el odio, aunque era algo difícil.

— ¿Me permites hablar a solas contigo Hyuuga-kun?—hablo nuevamente imponiendo su presencia ante ambos—No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Kiba soltó un suspiro y junto sus cejas en un rictus de dolor. Ignorando si Hinata le hacia caso o no a Itachi Uchiha se dedico a mirar el inmenso cielo. Solo cuando escucho la voz de Hinata llamarlo.

—No tardo Kiba-kun— su voz se le notaba temblorosa.

—No te preocupes Hinata, aquí esperare— habló Kiba, tratando de que no se le notase lo muy afectado que se encontraba en ese momento. ¿Quién lo diría? Que al Uchiha mayor se le ocurriese confesarse aquel día, _"Soy un estúpido al creer que solamente a mi se le hubiera ocurrido confesármele mis sentimientos este día"_

Se le ocurrió que solo ser pesimista no le serviría de nada, ahora solo le quedaba guardar con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza y amor (mas amor que esperanza) que Hinata rechazara a Itachi.

Para cuando el timbre que indicaba el término del primer descanso sonó, Itachi se despidió a la lejanía de Hinata con una leve y elegante inclinación.

—Gracias por entender mis sentimientos—susurro Hinata al viento yendo de regreso donde Kiba, quien ya había montado sobre sus manos los ahora vacíos bentos—Kiba-kun.

—Hablemos mas tarde—le dijo de forma amble y suave logrando que las mejillas de la joven se arrebolaran, sin saberlo él y no entendiendo su sentimiento ella, había logrado que Hinata se estremeciera hasta el placer por el simple hecho de escuchar su ronca voz.

Regresaron con calma a su siguiente clase. Nuevamente Kakashi les impartiría otra materia, la que le pertenecía en realidad después de cubrir la del maestro infiel.

* * *

><p>Para cuando hubieron llegado Kakashi no aparecía, no es que fuera raro, raro seria que el maestro se hubiera adelantado quince minutos antes de su clase… eso si que seria para morirse.<p>

—Hinata, Kiba—los saludo secamente Shino desde su lugar, haciendo que ellos se acercaran hacia él y tomaran asiento cada uno a cada lado.

—Shino-kun—Lo saludo con una sonrisa, mientras Kiba solo posaba por un breve momento su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

— ¿Algo nuevo?—inquirió sacándose sus oscuros lentes de sol, logrando con esto que las chicas de su curso suspiraran a coro, Kiba y Hinata no hicieron mas que sentirse avergonzados por el hecho de que por mas declaraciones que Shino recibiera este siempre hacia por responder un "lo siento, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, me gusta alguien mas" y ambos sabían que lo de gustar alguien mas era una muy sucia mentira, Shino se los había dicho debido a que Kiba quería saber quien era la afortunada que soportaría su silencio hasta el cansancio.

—Nada—respondieron ambos a la pregunta sin ser nuevamente consientes que ambos tenían como objetivo la misma acción.

—Clase—saludo Kakashi al entrar al aula, fijando por un imperceptible instante sus ojos en la chica Hyuuga quien junto a sus amigos había puesto su atención en él—me he perdido en el sendero de la vida…—anuncio perezoso rascando su nuca y sopesando lo dicho—mas bien en una avalancha de chocolates—rio nervioso debido a que nadie parecía créele cuando en realidad decía la verdad, había pasado, que como cada año era el blanco perfecto para las jóvenes estudiantes y maestras para entregar chocolates el día de San Valentín. Ahora le hubiera gustado (en realidad) recibir alguno (aunque fuera de amistad) de la mujercita de la que él gustaba, pero bueno, Dios es grande y a decidido que cupido no tendría por qué favorecerlo, soltó un suspiro acomodando su folio sobre el escritorio y tomando una tiza mientras se acercaba al pizarrón.

—Señor Uzumaki—llamo a un estudiante en particular—Uzumaki—volvió a repetir de espalda al grupo—Naruto Uzumaki—llamo ahora dándose la vuelta y viendo enseguida la que seria la mano levantada de la alumna Haruno—dígame señorita Haruno.

—Naruto se ha sentido fatal después de tomar un poco de leche agria y a faltado a la escuela por esa razón—el mayor porcentaje de alumnos en el salón era consiente de que Sakura Haruno estaba en proceso de "enamoramiento" por la insistencia de Naruto y que esta con frecuencia lo visitaba en su casa, además de que Ino (una hermosa chica rubia) había corrido la voz de que si Naruto salía en los periódicos del 15 de Febrero seria todo culpa de Sakura, debido a que esta había preparado un chocolate para el rubiales. Claro, muy consientes que decir que seguro la leche no tenía nada que ver, el alumnado calló su deducción al no querer una confrontación con aquella sádica mujer.

—Muy bien—respondió a Sakura Kakashi, volviendo su atención al pizarrón y comenzando a anotar ecuaciones químicas—quiero que tomen su libreta y arranquen una hoja de esta—susurro lo ultimo al ponerle una coma a lo que escribía lo cual era cubierto a la perfección con su figura evitando así las miradas curiosas—ahora en su hoja de libreta anoten el nombre y apellido de la persona que este a su lado en la parte inferior… entre mas pequeña sea la nota mejor —el sonido de la tiza se escuchaba debido a la concentración que siempre había exigido Kakashi que pusieran en su clase—espero que hallan traído tijeras—se volteo a la clase sin dejar que esta viera lo escrito—quiero que recorten la parte donde han escrito el nombre—todos sacaron las tijeras y pusieron a labor sus actos—ahora marque con el color que ustedes quieran un puntito en el centro de la parte trasera—la clase entera no sabia que haría, se suponía que como clase de química los experimentos se basaban mas en soluciones y elementos, pero allí estaban, recortando una simple hoja de papel—la directora nos ha pedido a todos los profesores que dejáramos las labores de clase desde este momento—comento sorprendiendo a algunos—y también nos a ordenado que ágamos esta practica con ustedes—hablo alejándose de pizarrón y postrando una curiosa leyenda.

"Principios básicos de la coincidencias: oportunidades, **no se crean ni se destruyen solo se transforman**" señalado por una flecha y encerrado entre paréntesis en el siguiente renglón: »»(a conveniencia)

—No hablaré de las reglas del juego, debido a que no queremos que las usen a conveniencia, a ver ahora, ¿tienen todos sus papeles a la mano?—pregunto recibiendo una afirmación a coro—genial, por favor pásenlo a la persona a su lado—todos obedecieron de inmediato—ahora ¿todos tienen una nota?—recibió otra respuesta afirmativa—pásenla a sus compañeros de enfrente y los de la primera fila a los de la ultima—el salón entero se movió levantándose los de la primera y ultima fila para después volver a su lugar—espero que sigan contando con una nota, quiero que la pasen a su compañero de la izquierda—todo fue un movimiento de manos y ordenes por parte de Kakashi quien se alegraba de que nadie se quejara por hacerlos dar tanta vuelta—ahora, espero no ahigan olvidado el color que han usado…—sonrió con diversión y señalo con la mirada hacia Nara Shikamaru—anota un numero del uno al diez en tu papel por favor —pidió a su alumno—bien, lee el nombre en voz alta y no me digas el numero.

—Hyuuga Hinata—hablo leyendo su nota.

—Bien—se sorprendió un poco al ver que era la primera en recibir un número—ahora anota el primer nombre que se te venga a la mente con apellido…por favor los demás hagan lo mismo—hablo la clase.

En ese momento todos escribieron el primer nombre que les venia al ver el de la nota, Shikamaru escribió sin pensarlo mucho en uno en particular no sabiendo que aquella nota terminaría en manos de la persona que escribió.

—Bien, darán las notas otro paseo, comencemos—y enseguida pasaron las notas—Escriban el siguiente nombre—y terminando continuaron con la misma acción tres veces llegando a un total de cinco nombres—ahora por favor—detuvo unos instantes para explicar—escriban lo primero que les viene a la mente al leer el primer nombre.

Kiba miro la nota que le había tocado, leyó el nombre nuevamente aun sin creerse su suerte.

Lo primero que pensó al leer ese nombre:

"_Declaración de un amor profundo"_

Escribiendo sin titubeo alguno con su mejor caligrafía lo pensado enseguida.

La nota fue pasada después al compañero de tres sillas al frente, para después ser desplazado en una vuelta de ida lejos de cualquiera que hubiera pensado no lo perdería de vista (sucediendo lo contrario).

—Ahora la nota que termino con ustedes a de ser solo, única y exclusivamente el contenido del propio conocimiento, la abrirán pasado las cinco de la tarde, sin trampas, mañana traerán un informe de como la casualidad y la coincidencia jugaron a su favor o en su contra—anuncio Kakashi al tiempo de que la campana sonaba para un cambio de clases—la directora deja las siguientes horas libres, sin derecho a ir a su casa, pueden retirarse—y el alumnado se levanto cogiendo sus pertenencias y marchándose del aula contentos de poder tener el día libre en el colegio para divertirse.

.

* * *

><p>Se estaba partiendo la cabeza mentalmente, si es que eso era posible. Había recibido (de la nada) una montaña (sin exagerar) de chocolates y golosinas conocidos y por conocer. No era que le molestara. El problema era que (nuevamente) "<em>Señora redonda chocolate" <em>había terminado por perderse en toda esa montaña. Ahora Inuzuka Kiba tenía un nuevo problema: rescatar a la madre chocolate con todos sus hijitos chocolates. Suspiro… _"Y todo sea por el amor"— _y pensando aquellas palabras se adentro buceando en la mar de chocolates y dulces.

* * *

><p>Miraba no muy convencida de que frente a ella una montaña de obsequios eran entregados para si misma. No era consiente, si no hasta ahora, de la cantidad de chicos que parecían querer pretenderla. Sonrió con mitad ternura, mitad decepción. De la persona a la que él quería no sabia nada desde la clase de Kakashi, aun guardaba con fuerza entre su pecho y sus manos el chocolate destinado para él, aun guardaba con esperanza y amor las palabras que diría a partir de ahora solo para él.<p>

Camino rodeado sus obsequios, ositos de peluche: pequeños, medianos, grandes y tamaño natural. Corazones: rojos, azules, negros, morados. Pollitos de los más tiernos de diferentes texturas. Rosas en: ramos, arreglos, cajas e individuales: amarillas, azules, negras, rojas, rosas. Cartas: en pergaminos, hojas, ensayos y libros. Dos Gargantillas sencillas, de plata y oro blanco. La foto de un chico, cinco velas rojas, seis gorritos de copa, postres llamativos, extensas dedicatorias, bellas canciones. Pero por más que busco, Kiba no estaba allí. Decidió llamar a su hogar para pedir que alguien fuera por todo aquello.

Después de colgar a Tetsuka-san Hinata retomo su deber en el día de san Valentín.

* * *

><p>Llevaba horas observándolos, si no decidía hacer algo nada pasaría este día en particular y los hilos que sostenían los meniques de ambos nunca dejarían de crecer por la distancia y el tiempo. Decidido, este joven y elegante querubín trabajaría por el bien de sus protegidos. Bajo de la séptima nube mientras su figura adoptaba los adoquines toques de un hombre de al redor de treinta años. Al tocar la tierra creada por su Dios adopto la imagen de un maestro suplente, lentes juveniles sobre el arco de su nariz ocultando-sin mucho cuidado-sus ojos azules, un traje elegante-pero sencillo-de color negro lo arropaba delicadamente, y enfundando sus pies un par de zapatos de charol negros. Entre su mano derecha un folio era sostenido sin mucha premura. Sonrió satisfecho por su logro y arreglo su castaño cabello. Pasaría a seguir observando desde lejos, y acudiría en el momento adecuado para dar el pequeño empujón que le hacia falta a ese par. El ruido de sus zapatos se deslizo por los vacíos pasillos de Konohagakure-media. Ese era el sonido de los pasos de un ángel, los pasos del cupido del cielo.<p>

.

Observo por la ventana del segundo piso del edificio escolar el como Kiba Inuzuka buscaba con prisa a Hyuuga Hinata. Primer empujón y contando. Hinata lo buscaba a no mas de tres metros de distancia con ansias contenida, abrió su folio y de este extrajo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro. Busco en su interior sin demorarse más que un segundo en sacar sobre su palma las hojas secas de un árbol de cerezo. Las hizo polvo en su mano y los soplos al aire haciéndolas navegar en una ráfaga de viento que llego hasta Hinata.

.

Una corriente de aire levanto a su alrededor las briznas de agua que aun se mantenían por el aun no concluido invierno. Soltó un grito cuando su falda estuvo por levantarse más allá de sus muslos.

Esa acción no hizo más que llamar la atención de Kiba quien se encontraba cerca. El joven al observar que Hinata había sido la que gritara de esa forma acudió a su encuentro.

— ¿Pasa algo?—le pregunto captando su atención—te eh oído gritar.

—Hum—gimió ligeramente al observar a Kiba frente a ella—ah sido solo el viento Kiba-kun—sonrió nerviosa no muy convencida de que aquel aire fuera normal.

—Genial—la tomo por una mano acercándola a él—me preocupo que gritaras de esa forma—y Kiba no muy consiente del como hablaba le pareció a Hinata muy educado y atento.

—Kiba-kun…—le llamo algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico— ¿Sucede algo?—se atrevió a preguntar sin soltar el agarre del castaño.

— ¿Debería?...—pregunto en respuesta.

A ambos le seria imposible saber, que con aquella ráfaga de viento querubín había mandado ligeras esporas que despertaban una conducta escondida pero existente en el hombre que la oliera.

Hinata trato de ignorar ese hecho decidiendo que no era desagradable su conducta, se apartó ligeramente de él y tomo aire en sus pulmones con ligereza, tratando de evitar futuros tartamudeos—hay algo que quiero que sepas—le dijo controlando sus nervios.

—Yo también quiero decirte algo…—se acercó a ella nuevamente, saltando la distancia que ella había impuesto.

—Yo…yo… Kiba-kun, yo quería que…—suspiro apretando con su mano izquierda la caja que guardaba el chocolate.

— ¿Hinata?—pregunto Kiba tratando de no interrumpirla, quería saber lo que ella quería decirle, entes ella que él, era su regla desde que su corazón dejo de latir para él y comenzó a latir por ella.

—Yo… quiero decirte que… que me…—y de la nada fue interrumpida por el ruido de un platillo de batería.

Querubín chisto la lengua al ver que los amigos de ambos se acercaban a ellos para llevarlos a un concierto improvisado por la banda escolar.

Primer intento: frustrado. Segunda oportunidad a la vista.

Kiba se enderezo mientras era jalado por Suigetsu y miro como Hinata era jalada a la vez por la quien seria Karin.

—Hinata no puedes perderte esto, es una locura, las chicas han obligado a la banda escolar a tocar… tu primo Neji esta por interpretar en su violín una melodía romántica…—Kiba perdió el hilo de la conversación de las chicas cuando el joven que lo jalaba por el codo le hablo.

—Hey, amigo siento haberte jalado de esa manera—se disculpo por haberle interrumpido— sé que era tu momento—le soltó del codo dejándolo caminar solo, Kiba lo miro sin enojo y este continuo—pero la zanahoria no quiso detenerse a escucharme—soltó un suspiro el joven albino—espero tengas otra oportunidad—hablo sinceramente sonriendo a la nada.

—Yo también espero lo mismo.

.

—pero deberías haber visto como acabo la cosa Hinata, fue divertido, Sasuke fue alzado hasta la tarima improvisada.

—Karin-san te vez muy emocionada—hablo bajo algo triste también por no poderse declarar a Kiba.

—Y lo estoy Hinata, mas por que el idiota del tiburón—sonrió al decir aquello—me ha pedido ser su novia—susurro cerca de Hinata haciéndola sonreír—y le he dicho que si—agregó con orgullo

—Karin-san le quiere mucho.

—Lo quiero… per no le digas que te dije o el ego se le subirá a la cabeza.

—No lo are Karin-san—le prometió, deseando en su interior poder ser igual, o más feliz de lo que era su amiga. Llegaron a su destino y vieron desde atrás como Neji comenzaba a tocar el violín.

En la azotea de el edificio mas cercano al concierto improvisado, querubín miraba calculando las consecuencia que traerían aparecer de la nada globos rojos inflados con gas helio. Consiente que eso a nadie le preocuparía dejo salir del edificio las esferas de aire que se fueron abriendo paso por el alumnado, sacando suspiros de unos cuantos y gritos de alegría de otros.

Kiba tomo un globo al aire, consiente de que volaban demasiado alto para ser alcanzados por Hinata, _"Señora redonda chocolate" _se mantenía en su mano izquierda siendo sostenida con firmeza para no ser perdida. Giro buscando a la chica y la encontró cerca de agarrar un globo, soltó el que ya sostenía y cogió por ella el que había elegido. Se lo ofreció con una sonrisa y Hinata se sonrojo a tope tomando el hilo del globo por debajo de la mano de Kiba, rosando también sin querer los dedos de este.

Nuevamente ambos, sin ser consientes, sintieron el placer que les causaba la corriente humana que les circulaba al rosar su piel. Hinata suspiro en una risa y Kiba emitió un leve ronquido, la tomo de la muñeca jalándola con delicadeza a su pecho y manteniéndola allí.

Hinata permanecía quieta con las mejillas arrebolas, con el cordel del globo en su mano derecha, su chocolate en la otra. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo de maratón, y fue consiente del exquisito aroma que Kiba mantenía en su cuerpo. Cedro, madera vieja, champú de aroma limón, una mescla llamativa y exótica sumándole el olor dulce que se fusionaba con uno picante a todos ellos. No se apartó de él por la seguridad que le transmitía con ese gesto.

Kiba la apretó por la cintura a su cuerpo con su mano libre, agacho su nariz hasta el cabello de ella y saboreo la fragancia a menta y vainilla que jugaban con su nariz. Consiente de que nadie ponía atención en ellos debido a que se encontraban intentando coger los globos del aire y gritando al mismo tiempo, se inclino mas hasta besar la frente de ella, susurro muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ella escuchara.

—Quiero que sepas algo…—hablo con la voz aterciopelada por la cercanía de ella a él—es…

Hinata fue empujada hacia su cuerpo con fuerza, una chica de talla mediana lo había echo sin ser consiente del acto. Tal acción mando a Kiba junto con la joven al suelo. El la abrazo fuertemente, manteniéndola sobre su pecho. Decidiendo que allí nada era seguro se levanto cargándola con agilidad sobre sus brazos y huyendo del lugar sin ser vistos por nadie.

Hinata se agarró con fuerza a la camisa del moreno, segura de que había perdido momentos antes el chocolate que le daría a Kiba, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas. Se aferro a su pecho, y pensó en que aun sin su obsequio podía tener una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Querubín abrió la puerta con una leve ráfaga de viento al ver acercarse a Kiba con Hinata en sus brazos. Había funcionado lo de los globos, y ciertamente nunca espero aquel desarrollo, apunto estuvieron de llegar aun clímax sencillo, pero agradeció que aquella mujer se hubiese tropezado con una roca que había tras ella.<p>

Ambos chicos entraron al edificio, querubín quito el seguro al aula al que se dirigía Kiba, el moreno la abrió sin dificultad y con prisa, entro de inmediato y apoyo su espalda a la puerta que cerro tras el, se deslizo por la misma hasta llegar al suelo a un con Hinata entre sus brazos.

Intento calmar su acelerada respiración, un ligero aire frio entro por una ventana abierta ayudándolo a relajarse mas rápido. Para cuando lo hubo conseguido puso toda su atención en Hinata que ahora yacía con las manos recargadas sobre las rodillas de él y con la cabeza oculta entre su pecho. No estaba muy seguro, pero sabia que en algún momento ella se había acomodado sobre el suelo de tal manera que quedaba sentada con su trasero sobre sus mismas piernas, acomodándose por mera acción en el espacio libre que dejo él al abrir las suyas propias. Su rostro tomo un intenso color rojo, miro por la ventana, la tarde esta por caer, y sus nervios comenzaron a crisparle. Él siempre tan directo, y ahora no sabia como decirle lo que deseaba, lo que quería, aun mantenía su chocolate, un poco alejado de él, su peso contra la puerta y sus manos sobre el suelo.

Trago pesado y su respiración nuevamente se aceleró. Alzo la mano derecha hasta el hueco que dividía la espalda de Hinata de la parte mas baja. La sintió temblar bajo su tacto. Su rostro busco su oído derecho, se recargo con levedad sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho con ambas manos.

—Te quiero…—le susurro al oído, sintió el ligero brinco que ella dio al brincar—quería decirte eso hace tanto tiempo…—le siguió hablando cerca de ella, el aula a la que habían entrado no era oro mas que el de educación domestica, con las altas plataformas de cocina ondeando contra la poca luz de la tarde su sombra sobre ambos—ahora estoy seguro que no es algo tan simple como eso.

El sollozo que ella soltó lo alarmo por un momento. Decidió continuar a pesar de ello, nuevamente seria egoísta por ella.

—Quiero hacerte una declaración—le anuncio separándola para ver su rostro, aun los dos sobre el suelo la hizo acomodarse con esfuerzo de una forma mas cómoda, Hinata se negó a mirarlo al rostro. Estaba llorando, las cristalinas gotas que caían al suelo se lo decían—quiero que me oigas—y tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, enmarcándolo con sus pulgares y elevándolo hacia él para que lo viese a la cara—y que tomes mi corazón y hagas a placer lo que quieras con él.

Hinata abrió sus ojos a él con sorpresa, elevo sus pequeñas manos a las muñecas de Kiba tomándolas y rodeándolas con sus finos dedos. Lo apretó con ligereza y negó con la cabeza aun incapaz de hablar.

Kiba asintió en contra de la negativa de ella.

—Tómalo Hinata, —continúo con un deje de dolor en sus palabras—por que solo te lo podre entregar a ti y a nadie más,—un manto de tristeza cubrió los oscuros ojos del castaño haciendo estremecer a Hinata que llevo sus palmas sobre las manos de Kiba que aun sostenían su rostro—arráncamelo del cuerpo… por que solo puede latir por ti—acaricio con sus pulgares las mejillas rojas de la chica y acerco sus labios nuevamente a su frente depositando un tierno beso en el lugar y continuo con sus palabras sin apartarse del lugar mimado ni un centímetro—y latirá eternamente por ti.

Hinata soltó en llanto y empujo las manos de Kiba lejos de su rostro, con un impulso mal calculado se lanzo al pecho de él, tumbándolo con mucha fuerza contra la puerta. Kiba no se quejo y la dejo hacer.

El asombro surco su rostro al sentir como las pequeñas manos de Hinata lo rodeaban hasta juntarse tras su espalda apretándolo con necesidad, ella le gimoteo cosas inentendibles.

—Amo…—la oyó decir, y no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien la separo de él, ella instintivamente se llevo las manos al rostro y continúo sollozando.

—Podrías… ¿podrías repetirlo?

Hinata asintió, haciendo esperar a Kiba hasta que contuvo el llanto, con sus manos secó las lágrimas y arrodillada frente a él le miro mostrando en sus perlados ojos un brillo desconocido para el chico.

—No puedo… no puedo tomar tu corazón sin entregarte el mio—habló con la vergüenza contenida—no es justo… para los dos… no cuando el de ambos late por la existencia del otro…—y Kiba la apretó a él en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

—Te amo Hinata…—su cuerpo se estremeció por la alegría recorriendo sus venas e hirviendo su tibia sangre, la apretó a su cuerpo lo necesario para que oyese el intenso latido de su humano corazón, le beso la frente, la nariz, las mejillas. Y se detuvo estando cerca de los labios rosas de Hinata, contuvo el aliento—Te amo—le susurro nuevamente haciendo que con aquellas palabras la oji perla terminara la acción de él. Junto sus labios a los suyos de una manera tan inocente que le pareció exquisitamente pura. Un paraíso puro y virgen hasta ahora, llevo sus manos tras la nuca de ella y aparto con suavidad sus labios de los de ellas—Te amo…—le repitió intensamente haciéndose un espacio para su frente en el hueco que deja el cuello con los hombros de una mujer.

—Kiba-kun—susurro ella aun siendo atrapada por su nuca, pasó sus manos a la cabeza de él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura—tenia un chocolate para ti, pero lo he perdido cuando me has traído para acá—rio quedo cerca de él.

—Decir que no tiene importancia seria una mentira Hinata—hablo contra la piel de ella dejando que su tibio aliento la recorriera—yo he traído a _"Señora redonda chocolate" _con migo todo el día, y la hemos pasado difícil—rio suavemente.

—señora… ¿redonda?

—si, _"Señora redonda chocolate"_, fue hecha para ti, junto a todos sus pequeños hijos chocolates.

—Kiba-kun…—hablo ella algo vacilante—ella…

—es un chocolate por San Valentín—estaba seguro que su rostro era todo un poema, pero mas seguro que el calor que sentía en su propio rostro era debido a la cohibición que le causó hablar de la chocolate—Hana me pasó la receta y he estado preparando chocolate desde temprano en la mañana…

—Ella… esta

—Aun vive, es redonda, por eso es "_Señora redonda chocolate" _ es muy literal, por la mañana hemos sufrido algunos percances, un perro la secuestro, tuve que bucear en su auxilio en un mar de cajas de chocolate y golosinas, ha terminado sobre la copa de un árbol, estuvo a punto de ser mordida por la persona equivocada… y aun se mantiene fuerte para ti.

Hinata sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello apretándolo a su pecho, Kiba no pudo más que seguir aumentando en color y temperatura—Gracias por tu amor Kiba-kun

Kiba suspiro soltándola de la nuca y bajando sus manos por su espalda.

—Te la daré—le anuncio con voz nasal debido al poco aire que era capaz de respirar—esta junto a ti—susurro bajito haciendo sonreír a la joven dama—es la primera vez que hago un chocolate… por favor se amable.

Se separo de él y estiro su mano a una caja envuelta en seda negra que estaba cerca de ella, la cogió con delicadeza sobre las palmas de sus manos y le sonrió.

—Hola…—saludo a la caja—gracias por prestarse a Kiba-kun _"Señora redonda chocolate" _—rio al mencionar aquel nombre dado por el chico—que aproveche—dijo en voz baja desenvolviendo la pequeña caja, abrió la tapa de madera con delicadeza y quedo encantada al ver una enorme chocolate rodeada de chocolates pequeños de diferentes formas y tamaños.

—Hay: corazones, esferas, estrellas, medias lunas, medias anchas y medias gordas—hablo con la diversión pintada en sus ojos—todos hijos de ella—finalizo con una leve carcajada.

Hinata tomo una pequeña esfera de chocolate con su dedo pulgar e indicé, la observo por un momento y la metió con lentitud a su boca. El sabor le resulto fresco, natural, dulce y encantador. Sin duda Kiba guardaba muchas ases bajo la manga y ella sin duda alguna descubriría cada una de ella—Te amo Kiba-kun—habló sincera y dulce haciendo sonrojar a Kiba, quien cohibido agachó la cabeza y tapo su rostro con el dorso de su mano izquierda—serias un gran repostero—le alago consiguiendo que Kiba se encogiera en su lugar.

—Solo un poco Hinata—susurro bajito aceptando la idea de la joven dama—solo un poco.

* * *

><p>Querubín cerro su folio, y camino por los pasillo, fuera, la noche había ciado ligera, abrazando a la tierra con su tenue oscuridad, el alumnado del colegio medio abandono de apoco la institución. Shino sonrió ligeramente a la luna, en toda la tarde no había visto a Kiba ni a Hinata, estaba seguro que los hilos del destino (como decía Neji) habían jugado a su favor y que seguramente estos mismos dejarían de estirarse por la distancia y el tiempo. Volvió su vista a la tarima donde la banda de Sasuke recogía los instrumentos musicales. Neji se le acerco con paso calmado.<p>

—He cumplido—le hablo a Shino con seriedad—no he intervenido entre el pulgoso de Kiba ni de Hinata-sama—susurro restándole un poco de gravedad al asunto—espero que sepas que pasara si todo acaba en un desenlace fatal.

—Aceptare toda responsabilidad si así es—le respondió acomodando sus lentes de sol sobre el puente de su nariz.

Neji se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Shino se alejó a la salida.

Querubín desde lo alto de una azotea sonrió al observar la actitud de Aburame Shino, sin duda un gran amigo, pocos como él—Agradézcanle a Shino Kiba, Hinata.—le hablo al valle de oscuridad y elevo el vuelo a la séptima nube dejando atrás su forma humana.

A Shino le recorrió por toda la vertebra una sensación de gratitud, su cuerpo frio se estremeció por la invasión de dicho sentimiento tibio. Ahogo un quejido y continúo su camino con una sonrisa al recordar que por sus manos habían pasado el papel con el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos. Y que en cada uno de ellos puso el nombre del contrario, así como había leído que la misma acción que él realizo los demás lo habían echo.

* * *

><p>Kiba y Hinata desdoblaron cada uno el papel que les había tocado, ya pasaban más de las siete de la tarde y Kakashi les había pedido que las abriesen después de las cinco, ambos dieron un brinco al leer el contenido de sus notas.<p>

Kiba carraspeo a intención, captando la mirada de Hinata.

—Ya es tarde Hinata, te llevare a tu casa.

En respuesta asintió metiendo con agilidad su pedazo de papel en el interior de sus medias, abrazo la caja donde _"Señora redonda chocolate" _descansaba plácidamente. Kiba la tomo de la mano y juntos salieron del edificio.

A veces las coincidencias eran asombrosas. Así como lo eran los principios básicos de estas:

"Oportunidades, **no se crean ni se destruyen solo se transforman**" »»(a conveniencia)

Ambos pensaron a la par que las oportunidades y las coincidencias podían ser a veces muy exactas y dar por ello un poco de miedo.

En la nota de Hinata, estaba su propio nombre, seguido del no. 7, aparecía también el nombre de Kiba cinco veces seguidas, con un pensamiento sencillo y directo, _"Declaración de un amor profundo"_

En la nota de Kiba, donde se leía su nombre, se mostraba el no.7, Hinata era repetido cinco veces, y un pensamiento tentador…: _"Declaración de un amor profundo"._

Todo aquello a pesar de no ver la nota de cada uno, que fueron escritas por otras manos. El siete sin duda se refería a la hora después de abrir la nota.

* * *

><p>Diez años…<p>

—Y quien iba a imaginar que Shino salía con mi hermana desde antes de que tu tía y yo comenzáramos una relación—hablo un joven castaño de veintisiete años de edad a un niño de cabello negro y marcas rojas como los de él en cada una de sus mejillas—eres la imagen de tu padre pequeño bastardo—el niño solo sonrió a lo dicho, para Kiba su sobrino era como él pequeño hermano que nunca tuvo y nunca quiso tener, el pequeño era un demonio cuando se lo proponía.

—Tío Kiba—le hablo el pequeño de apenas cinco años jalándolo por el pantalón mientras el mayor amasaba harina para un pastel—cuénteme una vez mas por que no puedo comerme a "_Señora redonda chocolate"_—le pidió a un jalándolo para que pusiese atención.

—Veras Shizou—le respondió llamándolo por su nombre—si a _"Señora redonda chocolate" _se le llega a amputar un gramito de ella…—le susurro dejando de lado la masa y poniéndose a la altura del niño de pálido color— por mas pequeñito que este sea—junto el indicé y el pulgar simulando algo minúsculo—la culpa recaerá en ti.

—Are~Are—sonrió el niño con nerviosismo—Tío Kiba no ah entendido, Shizou quería saber la historia de porque no puedo comerla…—hablo en primera persona tratando de que Kiba no lo riñera por algo que hace tiempo había pensado no hacer.

—Todo comenzó un catorce de Febrero—hablo perdiéndose en su historia.

Shizou, era su primer sobrino, hijo de su hermana Hana y su mejor amigo Shino. Shizou Aburame tenía un temperamento agradable cuando no le perturbaban, y uno muy voluble cuando el lado Inuzuka se presentaba. Hinata le guardaba mucho cariño, y Kiba lo estimaba lo suficiente como para poder mantenerlo cerca de su restaurant. Al termino de su educación media, Kiba decidió estudiar gastronomía y centrarse en la cocina, había descubierto sus dotes natos con ayuda de su ahora esposa, Hinata, juntos asistieron a la universidad "A" y se graduaron con honores, mas tarde obtuvieron el financiamiento de Shino y Hana para abrir el restaurant: Valentino, un lugar que se llenaba cada catorce de Febrero de jóvenes enamorados.

Ahora él esperaba junto a Hinata a su primer hijo, con seis mese de embarazo su hermosa esposa lo colmaba de felicidad.

—Entonces papá dijo que el pidió a Buda por ustedes, y que esta casi seguro de que le mando una ayuda divina—le interrumpió el relato de Kiba sosteniendo en sus manitas una pequeña bolita de masa, el mayor sonrió en respuesta— ¿usted cree que fue así tío?

Kiba miro a un lado con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, tomo una vela de uno de los cajones de la alacena de su cocina y lo prendió con un cerillo. Lo acerco a un pequeño altar que había levantado con ayuda de Shino al Dios Buda.

—Querubín solo hizo lo que tu padre pidió para tu tía y para mí.

Shizou rio con ganas, repitiendo de memoria el como su tío había peleado contra Hiashi y Neji después de que estos le negaran la mano de Tía Hinata.

—"_¡Ámame más! Luego destruye mi orgullo en pedazos y permíteme saborear el gusto de ese placer"—_exclamo el niño dando largos pasos por la cocina y sacando carcajadas de Kiba—Tío describe el amor como algo…

—Eterno Shizou, eterno—hablo cargándolo entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose al cuarto donde su esposa aun permanecía dormida.

.

_**End**_

.

Comentarios Naghi-chan S.A. de C.V.:

Dios… morimos, XD, no del todo, este fic fue planeado desde Diciembre, pero con el paso de los días el tiempo no nos dio, así que imagínense estar despierto hasta las tantas de las madrugadas, le agradezco a Di Zereon/Notas Break, por la ayuda (colaboración… sip mucha colaboración), les agradezco a ustedes por leer este fic, siendo uno de los primeros en ser hecho en equipo, pero no se preocupen… en futuros eventos importantes se harán unas alianzas para hacer one shot´s de cualquier pareja para Hinata.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Valentino? Bueno, la respuesta es algo sencilla, estaba cavilando para darle un titulo a este fic, y se me ocurrió que si para los hombres las mujeres son su Valentín… ¿Por qué no, ellos deberían ser Valentinos? Y así quedó, aparte estaba así de ¿Quién será la pareja de Hinata aquí en este fic? Vi a Kiba como un buen prospecto y dije "Chico, en este fic romperemos tu orgullo" por eso las palabras después de los comentarios del inicio.

En serio muchas gracias por leer, por fas, dejen comentarios, owo, los tres primeros rewiens que reciba se llevaran como premio cada uno un one shot de la pareja que ellos gusten, así que déjenme sus comentarios junto a la pareja, en segundo… estoy haciendo un ShikaHina que se llama "_Enséñame a ser amante",_ por favor pasen y léanla, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Sin mas por el momento…

TCHAO! ««Naghi y su Francés… ¬¬ (Break)

Notas Break:

Hey, saludando y siguiendo.

Esta historia estaba planeado ser subido un día previo al 14, mas las circunstancias, presupuestos y demás nos atrasaron. La inspiración me abandono por espacios de tiempo y la pereza me hizo compañía esta ultima semana (me disculpo por eso) ahora devuelta (pero no recargada) mi cabeza y yo trabajamos en conjunto y logramos esto.

Muy a mi pesar y a costa de mi sueño eh logrado terminar por fin de escribir esta pequeña historia. La idea original es de Naghi y toda la onda, aunque me debe dar el crédito de ser yo quien escribiera prácticamente todo, se, es cruel y despiadada (dramatizando) me ha puesto a escribir mas de diez hojas en una noche, ¡Que no es mi culpa que a finales de Enero se le ocurriera comenzar!, además me dijo que me ayudaría, en fin, parece política. Llegando a este punto me siento bien de por fin poder terminar este proyecto, ya que como editor y colaborador las ideas me surgen de la nada, las ideas lanzadas al aire por mi hermana son bien acogidas por mi, siempre y cuando entremos en muto acuerdo, la idea de que un querubín apareciese fue mia a si como la de sacar a la _"Señora redonda chocolate" _(aun me siento fatal al recordar como la pequeña esfera fue comida) he de decir para que se enteren, que el chocolate se puede guardar por largos periodos de tiempo y Kiba y Hinata llegaron a querer mantener ese obsequio guardado para ellos. Shizou (Hijo de Hana y Shino) sin duda es un pequeño curioso, y lo he agregado debido a la falta de un final inexistente. He tratado de poner suficiente comedia (sin llegar a serlo en totalidad) y balancearlo con el romance, siendo la ficción el punto base para que la relación de Kiba y Hinata tuviera un buen futuro. Las ideas romancistas donde Kiba por fin se declara… la verdad esperaba no hacerlo bien, ya que uno nunca sabe que funcionara y que no, pero logre (creo) que no quedara tan chafado a como creí que quedaría. —Valentino—sin duda fue algo con lo que me divertí en momentos, me desespere en otros, me partí la cabeza tratando de no cambiar demasiado las personalidades, y grite esperando la iluminación como una inspiración tardía, mis dedos me duelen… así que realmente espero Naghi no tenga planeado realizar alguna otra colaboración con "moa" muy pronto. Con ojos cansados (casi cegados como cervatillo frente a un farol) y letras y palabras saliendo de entre mis dedos, espero les ahigan agradado esta primera entrega y que sea merecedora de algunos comentario. Nos leemos pronto.

¡Ciao! ««Yo y mi Italiano hehe

14 de febrero de 2012

"Kiba Inuzuka, Santo patrono de los amores no correspondidos y (ahora) por corresponder…"


End file.
